


The Car Ride

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: Fun in the backseat of a moving car...Fitzsimmons style!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is literally pure Smut (and explicit...I actually had to tone it down a bit when editing because it was just...woah...in your face!)
> 
> Enjoy! *wink wink*

It had taken Jemma an hour to get dressed up…It took them 5 minutes into the car ride to decide they weren't going to make it to the party!

She should have known!

The way his hands had slid lightly across her ass whilst she pulled her dress out of the closet. How he'd stared at her through hooded lids, brushing his teeth as she showered. When he'd pressed into her from behind as she did her makeup only to reach around her to retrieve his watch. The feel of his hand skimming down her spine before grabbing a handful of her backside as they climbed into the backseat of the chauffeur driven car Director Mace had arranged. She should have known they weren't going to make it to the Shield coming out party/ meet and greet.

5 minutes into the ride, utter silence and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Fitz had given her that heady 'I want you' once over and it was her undoing.

He moved forward, whispering to the driver, his hand moving to his wallet to extract a couple of bills which the chauffeur happily took with a knowing smile before turning up the radio and rolling up the black partition.

They were completely alone. No one could see in thanks to the tinted windows and she doubted they would be heard. Truth be told, she really didn't care at this point. The second he was seated properly she was out of her belt and on his lap in a flash. Their lips met and she wasted no time grinding into him pleased to feel his hardness pressed against her centre.

Fitz's hands weren't idle either, they were planted firmly on her ass and pulling her into him hard. Their mouths melded together over and over. He really was an excellent kisser. It wasn't enough though, she wanted more, wanted all of him, skin on skin.

She pulled away to work on shedding his clothes, successfully removing his jacket and loosening his tie only to use it to pull his lips back to hers again. His groan made her smile. Her dress was already hiked up her body so that she could straddle him but now it felt looser as Fitz's fingers found and lowered the zipper. She hadn't needed a bra with the dress design, a feature she was insanely happy with as he helped her out of it leaving her completely bare from her torso up.

Their lips parted again so that he could latch onto each breast, one at a time, and she arched into his suckling, revelling in his electric touch. He continued, alternating between each breast until she was writhing in his hands with want. She couldn't remember ever being this horny; she could feel herself soaking her underwear.

Fitz fingers pinched her nipples before skimming down her body to slide into her underwear.

"God..." He breathed, "You’re so wet!"

She responded by mashing their lips together again and was rewarded for her eagerness by the feel of his fingers slipping inside of her. She wasn't ashamed of how wanton she must have looked at this point. The moment his fingers entered her, she proceeded to ride them as though they were his cock.

"Fuck, that’s hot!" He whispered, now staring wide eyed at her bouncing up and down on his hand.

She needed him with a ferocity that was insatiable. The way he looked, smelled and even tasted was intoxicating; The desire to be thoroughly fucked was overwhelming. Never in her life would she have thought sex in the back seat of a moving car was possible for her. It was decidedly amazing.

"Please..." She whimpered, her internal muscles squeezing his fingers as hard as possible, "Fuck me!"

"I am!" He replied, teasing. His fingers made a 'come hither' motion inside her and she nearly screamed, "You’re going to need to be more specific!"

She knew what he was doing, he wanted her to be vocal, talk dirty. He was teasing but she was too far gone to play along. She'd bypassed that stage and gone all the way to greedy orgasm hungry 'slut'...not that she liked that term but it was the only word she could think of to describe her frame of mind. Oh, she would talk dirty for him...as soon as he was inside her properly and chasing his own orgasm along with her.

Without replying, she reluctantly rose off his fingers and worked on undoing his belt then his pant button and finally, lowered his zipper. Thank god he wore the briefs with the opening because if she had to wait any longer to free his hardened cock, she was going to lose it! Fitz had already retrieved a condom from his wallet as she worked on his pants and was already rolling it down his shaft when she moved back to position herself.

Underwear pulled to the side; she slid all the way down on one stroke. They both moaned. The feeling of finally being filled was incredible.

"Is that specific enough for you?"

"Nope!" He replied defiantly, eyes squeezing shut as she rose and fell back down onto him slowly.

Smiling, she moved forward, resting all her weight on her knees and hands which were planted on his shoulders, and whispered into his ear, "I wanted you to fuck me...with your cock!"

"Oh! Like this!" Jemma was unprepared for the ferocity of his thrusts as he suddenly held her ass tight and pistoned his hips up into her. Her whole body shivered as pleasure surged from her core like a bolt of electricity.

"Yes!" She drawled. Sweat began to drip from her face, hairstyle most definitely ruined.

"Is that what you want?"

"Harder!"

He growled and gently bit her neck as he used his hands to slam her down roughly. Jemma helped on the next stroke, squeezing internally as she slammed down onto him. His eyes rolled.

"Do that again!" He panted and Jemma obliged, slamming onto him again but she faulted when he shook his head, "No...I mean yes...I meant, squeeze your pussy again! That felt amazing!"

She did as he asked, squeezing as hard as she could finding that it heightened her own pleasure to the point she could quite literally come at any second. The feeling threatened to be explosive but she wanted to take herself higher. It was always better if she pushed herself so she held off as best she could, slamming onto Fitz's repeated thrusts.

"I'm gonna come soon! Keep squeezing!" He said through ragged breaths.

"You like a tight pussy?" She whispered in his ear playfully.

"I like your tight pussy! Now come for me!"

That was it! Fireworks went off behind her eyes as she ground into him to ride out the pleasure. Fitz didn't let up though and it served to extend her orgasm in the most amazing way. His thrust became erratic as his orgasm fast approached. Jemma started to come down from the high as Fitz thrust a final time with a long drawn out groan, his fingers digging into her sides almost painfully.

They took their time to catch their breaths, giggling like idiots as they did.

"That was amazing!" He said as they detached.

"I'll say!"

Jemma was still buzzing as she shuffled around to get back in her dress, her underwear uncomfortably wet. Fitz peeled off the condom carefully and tied the end before wrapping it in several tissues from Jemma's purse. Afterwards he moved forward and knocked on the partition twice. The driver knocked back and Fitz finally relaxed back into his seat.

"What did you tell him before?"

"Asked if he could drive around for a bit if I doubled what he's getting paid. He just needed to give us privacy until I knocked so that he could take us home. He agreed, said he'd say we never showed to be picked up!"

"Smooth!" Jemma laughed.

"It’s worked out well so far! That was hot!"

"Wait till we get home! We’re not nearly done!"

He chuckled, a mischievous smile upon his face, "Knew you'd be up for round two!"

Jemma laughed before pulling down the ceiling visor to examine her makeup. "Fitz! I look like a bloody clown!"

Mascara running, lipstick smudged...she looked like a makeup disaster...and that wasn't including her hair.

"No you don't, you look beautiful!" He said, pulling her close as the car rolled to a stop, "You always are!"

"Smooth!"

Mace was not going to be happy that they missed the party but as they exited the car to make their way back up to the apartment, Fitz's hand grabbed her ass yet again and Jemma concluded that she didn't really care about it after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end!
> 
> Head on over to my tumblr @marleyward01 if you have a prompt you want me to take a shot at writing...always looking at ways to improve and what better way than practice!! 
> 
> Thank you also to the Anons on Tumblr who encouraged me to actually post this, appreciate the enthusiasm and support!


End file.
